


Dancing on my own

by Chichikk



Series: Dancing [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Self destruct attempt, sad shit, sorry folks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: I’m in the corner, watching you kiss herI’m right over here, why can’t you see me?





	Dancing on my own

RK’s chest ached at the sight in front of him: Gavin kissing a man in the midst of the loud club- music overpowering his shaking artificial breaths as he stepped backwards, brows knit but mouth in a tight line as he tried to push down the terrible feeling overtaking him at the moment. He wanted to run and hide from gavin- from the crowd of the club, from the entire world. 

He was aware of his feelings towards the detective- painfully so, at this particular moment; he loved Gavin Reed. It was strange at first, to realize the feeling in his abdomen was connected to gavin— “butterflies” his predecessor, Connor, had called them.  
When the detected blurted out an empty threat at the audacity of the android, he could feel himself holding back a smile. Gavin was more kind than anyone in the precinct cared to find out- he’s seen it first hand;  
Gavin was late and RK was sent to check up on him. Upon reaching his apartment, he could hear a quiet voice from the other side of the door.  
Knocking, the android could hear fumbling and curses before the door swung open, revealing a visibly sleepy detective reed, wearing large baggy shirt and cat pajamas. “Oh- its you—“ Gavin went to open the door further before he jumped in surprise when a black cat slipped between his legs and out to greet the guest. “What’s her name, if you don’t mind me asking?” RK knelt down to gently pet the feline as it purred, pressing her head into the android’s hand for more.  
“Mulan”  
His hand paused, causing the cat to meow in protest as he couldn’t help but smile, raising a brow at the name “as in...the—“  
“Yes, jackass, the Disney princess, fight me over my choices.”  
RK sighed as his smile persisted, stroking the cat as he saw gavin sit on the floor of the doorway out of the corner of his vision.  
“I must admit, i’ve never seen a movie before.” 

Gavin stammered, blinking to focus himself “I’m sorry, you fuckin’ what?”

The android shrugged before suddenly focusing back on his sole reason for being here- “detective, you are already late for work by an hour and forty-two minutes. you can’t try and delay me dragging you back to the precinct with small talk” 

Gavin groaned, flopping back onto the floor of his apartment. “Can Mulan just...fill in for me or something? Take the kitty out to crime scenes- she can be the bad cop?” The cat in question walked onto Gavin’s chest, pawing at the shirt before gavin held her, sitting up quickly “OW! Jesus, ‘Lanny— okay, okay.” gavin stood up, groaning and walking back into his apartment, silently allowing RK inside.  
He couldn’t help the warm feeling throughout him as he saw pictures of him and Officer Chen, certificates and degrees framed up on the walls next to works of art, which when scanned were from a local artist who seems to have a shop near the apartment complex.

After that day he kept seeing more and more of what gavin kept hidden behind a wall of hate and fear- how much he cared. 

He would let his mind wander at times, thinking of the detective’s laughter- hugging him and watching movies together, before he’d snap back to his senses, visibly shaken by the sudden intrusions in his thought process as Connor gave him a gentle, knowing smile.

He loved this man.  
Which is why he was shrinking back to a back exit at the sight of him with someone.  
He stumbled back into the alley, LED flashing red out of the corner of his eye, lighting up the dark concrete with a blaring red as he tried to focus on something, anything.  
He felt like he was on fire; his stress levels at 94%, having risen since seeing Gavin with the man. 

He looked...  
Content.  
He was laughing at the mans jokes, he was cupping his face as he kissed him deeply, smiling throughout. 

^ STRESS LEVEL: 96%  
He couldn’t ground himself— he couldn’t focus on anything- just the memory of gavin so happy and how much everything hurt him as he slid down the brick wall, sitting on the side of a dumpster, his stress levels spiking to a dangerous 98% just when he heard sprinting foot steps and the detective’s voice calling out to him.  
It hurt, but stress levels remained at 98% for the time being. 

He kept quiet, eyes fixed onto the ground as he heard Gavin’s foot steps stop right at the exit of the alleyway.  
“Nines...I can see the light from your LED. I know you’re there.”  
Gavin approached him, turning the corner of the dumpster to see just how pathetic he was; a war machine, built to hunt and bring in criminals, curled up into a ball, completely still like he could just disappear if he tried hard enough.  
Gavin dropped down to his level quickly, shocked at the sight. “Hey, hey- look at me, okay?” He said, prying the androids arms away from his face, revealing a face with fear filled eyes, barely open lips as thirium dripped out and onto the concrete.  
“Shit— SHIT— okay, uh— Connor mentioned something about stress levels awhile ago—“

“99%”

His voice felt detached from him, not even belonging to him. 

“Fuck— hey, hey- focus on me, focus on my face, okay?”

Rk nodded minutely, knowing it’d only make things worse, but being content with gavin being the last thing he’d see.

“do— do you remember mulan, my cat?”

Rk smiled, nodding as he let tears flow freely. 

“You know— she’s made it a habit of meowing at the front door when I’m supposed to be up— I-I think she misses you!” Gavin laughed, tears welling up now too as he pulled RK into a tight hug.  
“Gavin?” It was a whisper as he cupped the others face, moving back so he could see the human— his human. “Yeah, nines?” Gavin was shuddering at the hands on his face- but before he could reconstruct, RK leaned in, kissing gavin gently. 

His lips were chapped, stubble pricking his face. 

100%

He froze, eyes going blank, gavin pulling back in confusion, cupping his face in concern. “Nine—“

The wet thud noise inturrupted as the android started slamming the back of his head into the brick wall, thirium dripping down onto his neck as gavin screamed, tears flowing again as he grabbed desperately at the android, begging him to stop. 

He only seemed to hear gavin’s pleads when he placed a hand behind the androids head, shaking in fear that he’d done too much damage to himself.

His LED blinked to yellow- back to red before settling on a calm blue.

“How...how long have i been in that state for?”

Gavin shot forward, hugging him and gripping his stained blue jacket and sobbing into it loudly. “NEVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!”  
Rk froze, not knowing just how to respond, just silently petting the back of Gavin’s hair. “You kiss me...and— and just when I think i...i can be with you and love you like i want— you— you...!”

“The....the attraction is mutual...?”

“YES, you plastic fuck face!” Gavin yelled, hitting the front of his jacket in frustration. “Then— you and the man at the bar?”

Gavin groaned, rubbing his face. “When i get fucking stupid and ‘self destructive’ as you put it, i go to bars and try to get a one night stand— so i don’t have to feel so pathetic at home thinking of you and how you’d just hate me if i ever told you. Thats what that was, okay? I....i never go through with any of it. By the time they offer to come home with me, i want...i wanna fuckin’ puke— because it’s not you.  
Its some sleaze at a bar who sees me as a good fuck for the night and nothing else. You...you care about me. You just...can’t be replaced...and everything hurts because of it.”

Rk could only stare in shock at his human, mouth agape, blue tinting his cheeks at the usually stubborn detective laying his cards all out. 

“Detective?”

Gavin blinked, looking back up to meet the androids icy blue eyes. “Yeah?”

“If you’ll have me...would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Gavin laughed, shaking his head, holding the androids hand. “Let’s watch Mulan with Mulan”


End file.
